O que sinto por você
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: YohxAnna Hentai. Anna pensava sobre seus sentimentos quanto á Yoh. Minha primeira fic de shaman king... R&R please!


Oie! Essa é a minha primeira fic de Shaman King! Finalmente to criando coragem ¬¬ De qualquer modo, eu espero que vocês curtam n.n

-------------------

Anna se sentou na varanda com a porta aberta, olhando a lua cheia. Vestia um roupão branco e olhou para dentro, vendo se não havia ninguém.

_-Já e tarde da noite... _–Ela pensou. _–Eu não acho que o Yoh ou o Amidamaru estejam acordados..._

E voltou á olhar para a lua. Não importava se era tarde, amanhã é domingo e ninguém precisa acordar cedo. Principalmente agora que a luta dos Shamans foi adiada, por causa de Hao. Claro que Yoh precisa treinar, mas ela anda não se preocupando muito. Sem Hao por lá, não seria necessário um treino muito pesado: o pior já passou. Seu cabelo loiro balançou calmamente e ela fechou os olhos para aproveitar a brisa da noite. E logo, uma imagem passou por sua mente. Era o sorriso... O sorriso calmo e confortante de Yoh. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, por mais que sua expressão facial fosse fria. Abraçou seu próprio corpo, lembrando-se daquele dia frio em que ela e Yoh andaram um pouco á noite, antes da luta dos Shamans.

Naquela noite, foi que ela se sentiu mais feliz por ela e Yoh estarem sozinhos. E aquele simples gesto dele... Aquele pequeno e simples gesto de ter comprado pra ela uma lata de café quente apenas para que ela pudesse se sentir mais aquecida. _(N/a: num sei se era mesmo café, ok?)_ Nunca se esqueceria daquele dia.

Por mais que eles estivessem juntos por obrigação, ela sentia uma forte atração por ele e um forte amor por aquele garoto calmo. Apenas não sabia se ele sabia ou se ele sentia o mesmo. Sentia-se estranha por estar noiva dele tão cedo e por causa das famílias... Por mais que ela não o escolheu, ainda assim, sabia que seria feliz ao lado dele. Sua família escolheu bem... E pensar que ela odiou quando ficou sabendo que tinha que se casar com quem eles quisessem e que se danassem seus sentimentos.

Mas eles deviam saber que ela se apaixonaria por ele. Realmente, se arrepende muito por tê-lo feito sofrer tanto com seus treinamentos. Sabia que aquilo serviria bem para ele, mas... Era cruel, de um certo modo.

Mas ela foi criada paras ser assim. Era uma bruxa; a bruxa Anna. Tinha que ser uma mulher forte, fria e firme em suas decisões. Tinha que ser capaz de sofrer calada e de tomar as melhores decisões para si e para os que a cercam. Tinha que ser uma bruxa perfeita. Mas debaixo disso tudo, existe uma garotinha confusa e cheia de sentimentos. E um deles é o amor. O que brilha mais forte nesse momento é o amor. Mas ela tem de se mostrar fria. Por mais que amasse Yoh, por mais que tivesse vontade de pular e abraçá-lo e dizer que o amava, tinha que se manter fria e não mostrar sentimentos. Por quê? Para que isso não atrapalhasse em suas decisões. Tinha que admitir: sentimentos atrapalham muitas vezes.

Mas até quando conseguiria se conter? Já estava a sufocando!

Ouviu alguns passos e alguém parou perto dela. Olhou para cima e viu Yoh, simplesmente lindo naquele roupão e com os cabelos caindo livremente pro seu rosto.

-Ainda acordada?

-Ainda. –Ela respondeu simplesmente e voltou a olhar pra lua. –Perdi o sono. E você?

-Também. Posso me sentar aqui?

-Pode. –Ela deu de ombros e ele se sentou ao lado dela, também se encostando á parede. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro.

-Está com frio? –Ela percebeu que ainda abraçava seu corpo.

-Você se importa?

-É claro.

Ela teve vontade de sorrir diante á resposta dele. Mas não fez nada.

-... Mais ou menos. –Ela respondeu.

-Espere aqui. –Ele se levantou e saiu. Ela nem teve tempo de falar algo. Depois de alguns segundos, ele estava de volta, trazendo um cobertor escuro. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e passou ambos os braços para trás dela, cobrindo-a com o cobertor. Sem perceberem, ficaram próximos. Com os rostos _bem_ próximos.

-Obrigada... –Ela murmurou.

-De... nada...

Continuaram assim. Até que finalmente ele se aproximou dela e a beijou, abraçando-a confortavelmente. Ela relaxou com o abraço, sentindo-se derreter nos braços dele.

-Hnnn... –Acabou soltando um gemido durante o beijo. Ele então subiu seus braços da cintura dela até sua nuca, acariciando aquela parte. Subiu mais um pouco, apenas para acariciar suas mexas loiras e macias. Ele decidiu descer o beijo, beijando-a lentamente no pescoço. Ela riu um pouco diante da sensação estranha que lhe invadia: sentia um pouco de cócegas e prazer. Logo, ele calou seu riso com um beijo. Finalmente se separaram, com falta de ar. Ainda abraçados, ele puxou um pouco do cobertor para si. Ele colocou a cabeça dela em seu ombro direito e ela suspirou. –Eu amo você, Yoh... –Sem querer, ela revelou.

-Eu sei... Eu digo o mesmo, Anna.

Ela ergueu um pouco sua cabeça até achar aqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes de seu noivo. Ele não disse nada e a beijou novamente. Dessa vez, ele se levantou e a pegou no colo, junto com o cobertor.

-O que está fazendo?

-Levando você pra sua cama. Precisa dormir um pouco, Anna.

Ele a levou para o quarto dela e a deitou delicadamente no _futon_. Ela não esperou e o puxou pelo roupão, fazendo-o deitar-se em cima de si e o beijou. Ele entendeu o recado e não protestou. Apenas retribuiu o beijo, sentindo as mãos dela deslizarem por suas costas lentamente. Ela parou o beijo e inverteu as posições, fazendo-o rolar para o chão e ficou sentada em cima dele. Ela olhou para ele, com um olhar até meio surpreso com sua própria ação. Queria amá-lo. Sim, queria. Sentia-se inclusive pronta. Mas não sabia se ele queria.

Mas, como se ele lesse seus pensamentos, a puxou para si e a beijou novamente. Ela abriu o roupão dele, assim que desamarrou a faixa. Beijou-o no pescoço, fazendo-o virar o pescoço para o lado, deixando-a explorar mais aquela parte. Ela foi descendo, deixando uma trilha de beijos. Seu cabelo acariciava o tórax do garoto, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse ainda mais com o toque macio do cabelo dela em sua pele.

Ficou um pouco rubro ao sentir que ela retirava sua cueca, mas não fez e nem disse nada. Ela massageou o membro dele com suas mãos, fazendo-o gemer baixinho. E logo, ela lambeu a cabeça quente da masculinidade dele, fazendo-o gemer um pouco mais alto. Ela colocou aquele volume para dentro de sua boca, chupando-o e massageando-o com suas mãos.

Yoh se perdeu naquela névoa de prazer que tomava conta de seu corpo. Anna gemeu enquanto lambia e chupava o pênis dele, sentindo uma excitação tomar conta de sue próprio corpo. Sentiu ele tremer e se arrepiar e parou com o carinho ousado

-Ainda não. –Ela disse, enquanto se ajoelhava e desamarrava a faixa de seu roupão. Deixou seu roupão cair no chão, revelando seu corpo. Jogou seu cabelo pra trás, tentando-o tirar de seus olhos. Quando voltou a olhar para seu parceiro, este já estava sentado e a deitando no chão. Ele sorriu e sua mão direita apalpou um de seus seios, brincando com um mamilo. Ela gemeu e seu corpo tremeu de prazer. Ele beijou o outro seio dela, continuando com aquela brincadeira ousada no outro seio com sua mão.

Mordeu o mamilo levemente, fazendo-a gemer um pouco mais alto. Desceu um pouco sua mão esquerda, encontrando a calcinha. Tocou-a levemente, até chegar na feminilidade da garota e começou a acariciá-la ainda por cima da lingerie.

-Ahhh... –Ela gemeu, enquanto dobrava e abria ainda mais suas pernas. Sentiu que o calor dentro de sue corpo aumentava ainda mais, levando-a para mais perto do ápice. Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais pesada, o toque ousado de Yoh levando-a cada vez mais perto da loucura e o ar quente que ele lhe soprava nos seios estava sendo o bastante. Uma corrente elétrica passou por seu corpo e ela arqueou as costas, e só percebeu que gritou quando cessou o grito. Ele retirou sua calcinha e a jogou em algum lugar.

Posicionou-se pronto para penetrá-la e a olhou. Apenas continuou quando ela assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. Começou a penetrá-la devagar, contendo um gemido. A entrada dela era tão apertada e quentinha que por pouco não gozava. Ouviu ela soltar um gemido de dor e olhou para seu rosto, encarando os olhos negros. Ele lhe sorriu calmamente.

-Não vou te machucar mais. –E penetrou-se nela completamente, devagar para não machucá-la. Ele soltou um gemido de prazer e ela, de dor. Ele esperou ela relaxar novamente, distribuindo carinhos e beijos, até que começou a se movimentar devagar, deixando-a se acostumar com seu membro dentro de si. Os gemidos dela começavam a se tornar prazerosos pouco á pouco e começou a se movimentar junto com ele, ambos cada vez mais perto do ápice. Não conseguiram se conter e gritaram quando chegaram juntos ao paraíso.

Estavam se sentindo esgotados. Beijaram-se enquanto ele deslizava para fora de sua parceira. Pegaram seus roupões e os vestiram. Ele se deitou no _futon_ e a puxou para deitar-se com ele. Acabaram pegando no sono sem perceberem, agradecerem mentalmente por terem tido a chance de confessarem seus sentimentos. E tudo seria melhor para eles daqui pra frente.

--------------------

**Owari.**

Er... Minha primeira fic de shaman king tinha mesmo que ser um hentai? Uh! Num importa: o que importa e que tá feita nn E o hentai nem tá tão forte nn Isso também importa...

Bom... Deixem reviews, por favor, tá bom?

Kissus.


End file.
